It is known to convert an article of apparel such as a jacket into a sleeping bag. Examples of these can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,575,876, 5,560,043 and 6,061,831. In all of these patents, a major portion of the sleeping bag is a separate article concealed within the jacket. This makes for a very bulky and heavier jacket. Also, such sleeping bags are not well insulated.
There is a need to provide a jacket wherein a major portion of the sleeping bag can be fabricated by interconnecting usual jacket parts together without having to carry large portions of a sleeping bag concealed within the jacket.
There is also a need to provide an article of apparel which is comprised of a jacket convertible into a sleeping bag and wherein the sleeping bag is extendable for the comfort of wearer persons of different sizes.